


Rare Moments

by dearxalchemist



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Mission Related, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearxalchemist/pseuds/dearxalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're pressed for time. Napoleon will be back soon and moments like these are so few and far between.  This is a moment he would trade his life for a thousand times over. His arms circle around and hold her to him. He wants so badly to lay back with her and keep her in his bed. Keep her for more than just moments at a time. He wants hours and then he wants days with Gaby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rare Moments

There’s something about seeing Illya under her that stokes the fire low in her belly. His hands are spread out along her hips, fingers spanning out to cover as much of her as possible. Her dress is a wrinkled mess under his attention, gathered up along the crease of her thighs, exposing more and more tan skin for him to touch. They’re pressed for time, Napoleon will be back soon and they’ll have to go their separate ways again. They share a relationship that’s surpassed all levels of forbidden, skipping straight into enemy territory. If Illya’s handlers found out about the way he kisses Gaby, it’s no doubt they’ll yank on his leash. They’ll pull until he follows and then it will be straight to Siberia for him, for an endless winter. 

It’s hard to think about winter when Gaby’s lips are on his. She’s all warm strokes and fierce kisses. Her calloused fingers grab at his wrists and she pins him down onto the small rollout bed. He lets the little spy atop of him keep him down for now. A soft growl leaves his lips and Gaby can’t hide the smirk that takes over hers. Springs squeak under them and mix well with their hurried breaths. Illya turns his blond head up and Gaby obliges him with a soft kiss that silences the both of them. His tongue darts out along her bottom lip and she gives him a hint of mercy, rocking her covered hips along his own. A groan leaves his lips at her actions and he can’t help but respond back to her. They have to be quick and Illya knows this, but he still takes his time with kissing her. Gaby deserves the attention and so much more than a ten minute romp in the mild privacy of a shared hotel room. Sadly, he doesn’t have the time to give her the attention. Instead her hands are sliding away from his wrists and moving for his shirt. Her fingers curl into the thick fabric of his turtleneck and pull. She untucks it from his belt, pushing it up just to expose the beautiful expanse of his flat stomach. 

Illya starts to move his hands and Gaby breaks the kiss only to purse her lips, tsking at him softly. She gives his chest a soft rapt of her knuckles and shakes her head. “Don’t,” She warns him with a low voice. Her accent is heavy, words coming out in a soft husky tone. It makes Illya practically cease breathing.

He stops all movements, enjoying the way she slides down, dipping her head in just to press a kiss to his throat. He swallows hard, pulse practically jumping under his skin as his hands turn over and grip at the bedding. His knuckles turn white when she skips over his bunched up shirt and kisses just above his navel. Illya sucks in a sharp breath, his insides are on fire, hips arching up under her. Just to annoy the little Chop Shop Girl, Illya lifts his knees and bumps her forward. Gaby spills across him from the sudden movement and a growl of irritation leaves her lips. The Russian Agent can’t hide his amusement. His lips quirk up into a private smile reserved only for her and there’s a soft rumble of a laugh caught in his chest. 

Gaby bites into her bottom lip as she rapts her knuckles against him once more. Her legs readjusting, pushing over his. She practically sprawls across his body to hold pieces of him down. He’s a whole foot taller than her, a hundred pounds heavier, and there’s a chance no matter how much she trains, that he will always be stronger than her. He lets her pin him though. He lets her push his legs back down, because he wants to feel the delicious feeling of her skin on his. He wants that friction back between them. When Gaby is certain he’ll stay put now, she settles back over him. Her hips fit perfectly over his and when she shifts up onto her knees to pull her dress up and over her head, she can hear him suck in another sharp breath. Something in Russian leaves her lover’s lips and Gaby feels that fire inside building once again. Her skin prickles as the cold air rushes over her and she tosses the little white dress aside with their discarded shoes. She watches his hands clench against the roll-out again, he wants to touch her and she won’t let him.

They’re pressed for time. 

She leans in to kiss him and he almost whines against her mouth as her hands slip down between them. Her fingers are methodically tearing apart his belt, unhooking the metal and tugging it away. The German woman will be his undoing. Illya knows this. He knows she’ll practically tear a void in his chest when their time together has to end, but he indulges himself on her anyways. He lets himself fall victim to her touch and her lips. Kissing her back with a sense of urgency as her fingers push down his expensive pants. Gaby pushes them to his knees and lets her fingers skim back up. They slide along his thighs and to the thin fabric of his underwear. Illya jerks under her and his teeth nip at her bottom lip, pulling her in. The two of them are a rush of kisses and her touch is quick and light, pushing his boxers down and then pressing over him. Her hips fitting against his own. They’re a misshapen puzzle with perfect pieces. Somehow they manage to fit together with a sense of harmony they only get in moments like these. Gaby breaks the kiss with him, dragging her lips across his own, down to the edge of his jaw where she bites none-too-gently just to hear him hiss. He almost wants to plead with her to keep going. Her hands move back over his wrists and she holds him down hard, pressing his father’s watch tighter into his skin. His throat constricts at the sight of her above him and then she moves. Her covered hips rock over his and Illya contemplates becoming a religious man, if only to worship the small woman above him. 

Gaby whispers something in her native tongue. Her hair, once beautifully pinned back is now a snarled mess. Soft brown wisps of hair fall over her face as her lips twist up into a kind of smile that could almost be called malicious. His name leaves her lips as she presses down over him again, grinding her hips into his own, making him grit his teeth. His muscles seize up and she watches as he slowly comes undone under her. Illya almost snaps his well balanced control, fingers twitching against the roll-out but Gaby is just as impatient. She holds his wrists for just a moment longer before letting go of him. Her warm hands leave an imprint behind and then she’s up, kneeling for just a moment as her thumbs hook into the sides of her lingerie. Which should be noted, Illya picked out. He picks out all of her things, from her day wear to night wear to the stocking that are hooked into her garter belt. He doesn’t deny himself the pleasure of watching her pull the thin fabric down her thighs. There’s something in the way she undresses that makes him squirm, even as she slows her movements, letting the fabric press over her skin as she shifts up to tear them down the rest of the way. They’re running out of time. 

Napoleon will be back soon, no doubt to interrupt whatever moment they may have. Illya feels impatience clawing up along his flesh, but he bides his time, letting his knuckles relax against the bed, his knees lifting enough to nudge Gaby forward. Her skin is hot against his touch and there’s a slight flush along her collar. Something about her is absolutely beautiful and he’s lost in the look she gives him as her hips settle over his, guiding him upwards and into her. Gaby sinks her hips down until she can’t move anymore. Illya can no longer take it. His fine tuned control snaps like a high strung piano wire and he lets go. His hands leave their hold on the bed and he grabs onto the woman above him. She moves to grab his wrists and he lets her knowing she won’t overpower him. Her fingers wrap around his wrists where his hands pull on her hips, he drags her back and then down over him, drawing the most delicious noises he can from her. 

Sweat beads up along the back of her neck, letting her hair stick to her skin as she raises her hips along with his hands and pushes back down over him. She starts the rhythm and he helps her keep the tempo. A soft moan leaves her lips as he pulls her down over and over again, fingers tightening on his wrists. Her short nails dig into his flesh as she bites on her bottom lip to stifle another moan. His fingers leave bruises on her soft flesh. He drags her over him again and again, trying to pull her lower, lower and closer. Her back arches and he lets his fingers fan out across the small of her back, dragging her down. Sweat slides down the side of his face and he’s watching the way she throws her head back, trying to fight him. Eventually Illya wins, his hands smooth up the line of her back and he pulls her down. One of his hands snakes up along the back of her neck and he pulls her in. His mouth finds the column of her throat and when she turns her head down, his lips sear across her jaw before catching her own. He gets to kiss her as she rocks into him. His tongue gets to push along hers, enticing her further into his hold. Gaby’s close, he can feel the way her legs are shaking against him, how she tightens around him with each pull. With the way she is kissing him, he won’t last long. 

Gaby makes him feel like he’s on a live wire with electricity pulsing through his veins. He pushes his heels down into the roll-out and drives his hips up into her own and Gaby is lost. She pulls her lips away from his just far enough for her to give a broken version of his name and then Illya is there, spilling inside of her. Their breathing is ragged and out of sync. Sweat slides over both of their bodies and Gaby’s head falls to the crook of his shoulder. She is warm and soft, melting against him like she was made for him. 

This is the moment he would trade his life for a thousand times over. His arms circle around and hold her to him. He wants so badly to lay back with her and keep her in his bed. Keep her for more than just moments at a time. He wants hours, he wants days with Gaby. He wants to roll over in the early morning light and see the woman of his dreams tucked into his side. Only it’s foolish to want such a thing. The two of them are from different worlds with different rules. Especially his own, to face a firing squad for the love he has for her and while death sounds poetic now, Illya is certain Gaby would never forgive him if he left her. His fingers get tangled in her hair while he combs through it, listening to her settle against him. 

They get a few brief moments of silence before the sound of the door rattles them both. Gaby springs up like a cat. Her clothing and shoes are scooped up into her hand and she’s gone before Illya can even sit up straight. He watches her naked back as she sprints for the bathroom, locking herself inside. The water starts before the hotel door opens and Illya pulls the covers over himself and lays back. He’s mastered the art of pretending to sleep. He holds very still as Napoleon makes his way inside of their shared safe room. 

His partner’s footsteps are light, heels of his expensive shoes scuffing along carpet before he clears his throat, “Should I go back outside and let you try again?” 

Illya curses and Napoleon laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm a terrible sinner for writing this, but you all read it. I needed some quick Gaby and Illya time and that's where this came from. I constantly accept praise and prompts on my blog @elektranatchiohs
> 
> Thank you all for reading. All mistakes are my own.


End file.
